Political Parties of TheRussianFederation
=Political Parties of the Russian Empire= The Menshevik Party Though "Menshevik" is derived from the Russian word for minority, the new Menshevik party of Russia is anything but a minority movement within the country. Considering themselves a moderate socialist party, their major tenant is that that the switch from capitalism to socialism/communism is a gradual process that takes time, not a state which can be created out of revolution. Having a voter base than any other party, people tend to support to Mensheviks for their ideas of universal health-care, free education, and belief that Russia must remain with a strong capitalist economy in order to compete in the world market. Considered to encompass the conservative citizens of Russia, Mensheviks stand on an ideology that supports human rights and the rights of the individual, as well as the strengthening of national traditions. They support the Monarchy and hopes to strength what they call "good Christian values" back into the public by stressing the importance of the Orthodox Church. They believe themselves to be the only truly patriotic party of Russia, feeling that all the others wish to change and upset the natural history of the great Empire. Though many non-socialist are quick to point similarity out between that of the Mensheviks and the Communists, the Menshevik party continues to maintain the promise that unlike the communists, they have no intention of upsetting the status quo of how the government runs. Russian Communist Party The Russian Communist Party continues the long history of Communism within Russia. Founded on the principles of Marxism-Lenism, the party has emphasized its uniquely Russian character and it has consistently invoked Russian patriotism and nationalism. Perhaps one of the least liked parties within the Federation, the Communist movement has seen some success by winning a few seats within the State Duma. Though it is not believed that any real revival of Communism will occur in Russia, the Russian Communist Party continues to hold rallies and is often well received in a few cities who have a remaining major of people who still openly declare themselves as Communist. The Democratic Union Party The Democratic Union Party is a minority, liberal opposition political party in the Federation. They stand for the installation of more democracy within the legislature as well as a strong capitalist economy, which sets them apart from the Communist Party. The Democratic Union Party was found by disgruntled members of the National Socialist Party (now defunct) who left the party because they felt it was becoming alarmingly fascist. The party is perhaps the only party within the Federation that does not have a large fan basis. Many dislike the party because they believe its intent is to slowly withdraw power the Monarchy though time and time again the DUP tries to dispel these myths. Though the party has seen minimal success, they continue to run members of the party in all levels of elections. The Green Thumbs of Russia The largest opposite to all the other major parties of Russia, the Green Thumbs of Russia is a Green party which emphasizes the importance of environmentally friendly legislation. They stand for non-hierarchical participatory democracy, social justice, respect for diversity, peace and nonviolence. They continually challenge the current administration, constantly pointing out that humanity has only one earth and one chance to get it right. Overall the general public agrees with this attitude as the greatest number of registered votes within Russia call them selves CCR members. They've have throughout each election year been able to see great numbers in their representation within the State Duma. Category: The Russian Empire